<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>就这？ by nonoluyo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015473">就这？</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonoluyo/pseuds/nonoluyo'>nonoluyo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>dirty talk - Fandom, 凌肖 - Fandom, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game), 镜前play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, R18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 04:56:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonoluyo/pseuds/nonoluyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“你喝了什么啊？这么多水···”</p><p>“忍一忍···乖姐姐？”</p><p>“就这还腰酸？”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>凌肖和制作人</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>就这？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ooc预警，小学生文笔ovo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你不是不爱吃甜的吗！”</p><p> </p><p>  已经到嘴的最后一口草莓蛋糕猝然被强行撬开你唇齿的男人以一吻掠夺。你仰起头气鼓鼓地控诉他的罪行，“再说你要吃我又不会不给你！”</p><p>   凌肖挑了下眉，拇指指腹摩挲过你的唇瓣留下酥酥麻麻的痒，你怔愣地看着男人慢条斯理舔过指上果酱的殷红，低沉的笑声散发出被取悦到的愉快：“哦？那我要吃你啊。”</p><p>  虎，虎狼之词！</p><p>  他刚洗完澡，全身上下就只有腰间松松垮垮围了条白色浴巾。窄而健硕的身躯还残存着沐浴过水汽的湿热，你没有忍住摸了摸他轮廓分明的腹肌和人鱼线。</p><p> </p><p>  凌肖勾着嘴角没动,喉结轻轻滑动一下，整个人欲得不行。你只觉得他垂下的眼眸仿佛盛满了莹莹的贵腐酒液，随着他专注的目光倾泻在你的眼中，端的让人心醉。</p><p> </p><p>  “吃吃吃！”你一把抱住他的腰。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  你后悔了。</p><p> </p><p>  镜中的景象淫靡得可怕。娇小的女孩双腿大开以一个相当羞耻的姿势无助地瘫软在高大青年的怀中。你看见自己迷蒙地睁着湿漉漉的眼，小脸染着意乱情迷的潮红，白皙的肌肤上遍布着他肆无忌惮欺负的红痕，比淋着奶油的草莓蛋糕还要甜美可口，极大地助增了男人的食欲与性欲。</p><p>  尺度可观的粗大性器不知疲倦地肏干着娇软的蜜穴，二十岁的男人旺盛的精力下性爱的速度和频率都像极了某种由桩锤和桩架组成的机器。柔嫩的内壁在快速的进出中收缩得更加剧烈，反而更想让人用力碾开每一处皱褶欺负得更狠一些。花穴在紧张兮兮抽搐的同时涌出一口口丰沛温暖的水液。</p><p>  “你喝了什么啊？这么多水···”凌肖低喘着偏头一口用力咬上你最是敏感的耳垂，薄唇里低喃出的言语让你恨不得伸手捂住人的嘴——事实上你连哭都没力气了。</p><p> </p><p>   从抵着镜面双手的传来的冰凉触感与身体里每根被暧昧燎烤渴望被填满的神经形成鲜明反差。饱满的胸乳仿若惊慌跳跃的奶兔在男人掌中变换着各种他喜欢的形状，就连隐秘在枝叶深处由果实蜜液浸泡熟透的鸢萝花苞也被坏透了地剥开搓揉亵玩。</p><p>  “嗯唔！···”你承受不住如海啸般席卷而来的快感仰起脖颈，仿若濒死的天鹅发出悲鸣。凌肖难得温柔地吻干你面颊上生理性的泪水：“别像我欺负你似的，明明是你自己舒服哭的。”</p><p>   “忍一忍···乖姐姐？”身后的男人戏谑的笑容衬得被操哭的你更加狼狈。凌肖扣住你的腰毫不留情往自己的性器上重重一按，再次彻底贯穿你的身体。肉体交合间细密磨人的水声混着性感低哑的喘息与娇弱泣哭的呻吟奏成一首淫乱的曲调。</p><p>  一下一下有力的撞击里你沉浮于情欲的汪洋。你难耐地扭动着腰肢企图停靠理智的海岸，却换来了软软臀肉上不轻不重啪地一巴掌。与同他的性爱一样，不算痛苦然而足够羞耻足够···释放刻在灵魂里的欲望，你咬着唇咽下那一声爽透了的尖叫。</p><p>  “啧，别咬。”唇瓣被轻柔地一按，与你一同沉溺于情欲的凌肖竟然注意到了你差点伤到自己的小细节，“叫出来，叫声好听的就放过你？”</p><p>  “凌肖··凌肖”<br/>
“不对。”<br/>
“肖肖”<br/>
“错了。”<br/>
“大··大坏蛋！”<br/>
“勉强，还有呢？”<br/>
“··哥哥！哥哥呜！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   “你是不是故意色诱我的？！”你趴在床上悲愤地叫着，刚结束性事的绵软声线比起质问更像撒娇。<br/>
凌肖手里沾着按摩精油为你揉着使用过度的腰。“随你怎么想——你是钢铁韧带吗就这还腰酸？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>